Menstruations Métaphoriques par DrWorm
by altheak and artemiss
Summary: A quel point supportez vous la douleur? LancePietro. Attention ! Cette histoire inclut des scènes d'automutilation. Metaphorical Menstruation, par DrWorm. Adaptation française par Altheak.


Menstruations métaphoriques

par Dr. Worm

adaptation française par Altheak

La première fois que je me suis entaillée, c'était l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Chaque fois que je le faisais, c'était comme si j'écartais les jambes pour un rapport sexuel. Ha. Faire l'amour à une lame de rasoir, un morceau d'acier froid et sans merci mordant ma chair douce et blanche. Puis le sang venait, épais, chaud et sombre, dégoulinant le long de la toile vierge de ma peau comme le sang menstruel. Savez-vous que dans certaines cultures, quand un garçon atteint la puberté, on lui fait une incision sous le pénis lors d'une cérémonie visant à établir un parallèle avec les menstruations des filles ? Fascinant, n'est-ce pas ? Pour eux, cela signifie un nouveau départ, une nouvelle étape dans leur vie. Cela signifie 'maturité sexuelle' et 'métamorphose du corps'. Toute cette douleur signifie pour moi 'douleur'. Une façon de punir mon corps repoussant et le cadeau incontrôlable qu'il m'a donné. Une façon de me punir parce que je me hais. J'ai mon corps en horreur. Et je hais la façon dont les entaillages, lents, semblent durer une éternité. Pour un humain normal, cela pourrait sembler un mouvement de deux secondes, une coupe rapide et nette. Pour moi, c'est une éternité. Assis là, seul et triste sur le bord de la baignoire, je me taillade pour faire partir la douleur. Et le sang forme des flaques sur la porcelaine blanche, il tombe goutte à goutte, clapote et ruisselle le long de mes jambes tremblantes. Et je pleure. Je pleure, les cuisses grandes ouvertes, comme une putain attendant ses clients. Et je peine à croire que j'en sois arrivé là.

La première fois que j'ai essayé, je pouvais à peine presser le rasoir contre mon épiderme d'animal dégoûtant. La douleur était trop aiguë. J'étais à l'agonie dès les premières incisions, les plus légères. J'ai tellement pleuré cette nuit-là que je me suis fait vomir, encore et encore. Cela faisait mal. Je pensais que j'allais mourir. Je pensais que je mourrais, mais j'étais trop effrayé pour en finir moi-même. Jusqu'où allait ma bravoure ? Je souhaitais qu'un Deus Ex Machina descende à la dernière minute et s'en charge.

Inutile de dire que ce ne fut pas le cas. Je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin, vivant et épuisé, avec de minces entailles aux poignets. C'était embarrassant. Je pouvais vraiment sentir les regards sur moi, sur les marques, toute la journée. Je me sentais prendre de l'assurance. C'était comme s'ils savaient tous ce que je savais.

La nuit suivante, je me suis donc ouvert les cuisses, là où je pensais qu'il n'y aurait jamais personne pour le voir. Je me suis lacéré, encore et encore ; cette fois, cela m'aida à me sentir mieux. Je m'asseyais là, les mains trempées de mon propre sang cramoisi aux relents de cuivre et je _riais_. Je riais, encore et encore. Pour rien. Comme si j'étais en pilotage automatique. Il me semblait vraiment que les journées s'allongeaient, si c'était encore possible. Il me semblait qu'à chaque instant je n'avais qu'une envie : retourner dans la salle de bain, revenir dans cette humidité déplaisante à ce rituel sordide, cet affreux désordre sanglant. Je voulais seulement me lacérer, de plus en plus. Je voulais que les entailles soient profondes. Je voulais montrer ma volonté.

L'école devint presque insupportable. Je savais que rester longtemps assis, sans bouger m'avait toujours posé des problèmes. Mais à présent, c'était bien plus que cela. C'était cette attente constante, et le rappel éternel à chaque fois que je pressais mes jambes l'une contre l'autre. _Me lacérer, me lacérer, me lacérer_… Peut-être. Peut-être que les autres se seraient fait du souci à propos du sexe. Cela n'a jamais été mon cas. Qui voudrait me baiser ? Moi, un tas de merde qui méritait de mourir. Les entailles n'auraient été visibles que si j'avais été au lit avec quelqu'un. Seulement je… je n'avais jamais envisagé que l'occasion se présenterait. Je ne me suis même jamais masturbé, cela me faisait bien trop mal.

Puis, une nuit, parmi tant d'autres, une horrible nuit de décembre, j'étais en train de parler. Parler. Lui baragouiner des trucs à l'oreille. Des sujets de conversation stupides, parler pour sembler intéressé, parler pour paraître normal. Assis à côté de lui, je me suis mis à bavarder. Sa main touchait mon visage. Je n'arrêtais pas de parler. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se penche et m'embrasse. Puis, tout ce que j'ai pu faire, c'était fondre comme du chocolat serré dans de petites mains chaudes. Je l'ai laissé m'embrasser, j'ai laissé ses mains courir le long de mon dos, monter et descendre jusqu'à mes fesses, à dessein. J'observai l'avidité de ses yeux et me demandai s'il y pensait depuis longtemps. Il m'embrassa, nos langues s'enroulèrent, là dans sa petite chambre. Il m'embrassa, m'embrassa, m'embrassa et commença à me déshabiller. Et, à ma grande surprise, je le laissais faire. Je le laissai retirer ma chemise. Je frissonnai légèrement au contact de l'air frais sur ma peau nue. Il me serra dans ses bras et me berça tendrement pour me réchauffer. Bon dieu, c'était si bon. C'était comme de l'amour, du désir, quelque chose que jamais je n'aurais pensé connaître. Puis ses mains se posèrent sur ma ceinture, en défirent la boucle et d'un geste adroit, la détendirent. Sans une parole, je savais où il voulait en venir. Je savais ce qu'il avait en tête. Je savais combien je désirais ça et c'était de loin ce qui était le plus effrayant. Il déboutonna mon jean et le fit descendre le long de mes jambes maigres. J'étais déjà haletant, effrayé et grisé à la fois. Voilà, j'y étais, c'était le moment d'entrer dans l'âge adulte, ma transformation d'une façon que j'avais toujours crue impossible. J'étais tellement prêt pour ça que mon estomac s'embrasait et mes hanches bougeaient d'elles-mêmes, mues par des sentiments nouveaux d'excitation.

Sa joue frotta l'intérieur de ma cuisse ; ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de l'élastique de taille de mon caleçon et se préparaient à le tirer vers le bas pour me mettre complètement à nu. L'espace de quelques secondes, il s'arrêta et leva la joue. Je savais. A cet instant, je savais ce qu'il avait vu.

« Pietro. »

Intérieurement, je gémis.

« Pietro, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Il m'écarta largement les cuisses, approcha et caressa du doigt l'une des longues croûtes rouges émergeant du tissu de mon sous-vêtement. Il siffla en examinant les croûtes et les cicatrices, les hématomes et les rougeurs.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre. Je n'avais aucune excuse, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je voulais me faire du mal. Il n'existe pas de mots assez dramatiques ou suffisamment humbles pour cela.

« Pietro. »

Sa voix trahissait son état de choc ; il semblait effrayé ou attristé. Probablement les deux. Je me sentais coupable, tellement coupable.

« T'es-tu… ? »

Le non-dit était suffisamment clair et quand ses grands yeux sombres, teintés d'horreur, se levèrent vers moi, j'acquiesçai.

« Oh, bon dieu ! »

Ses mains se mirent à trembler, lourdes et rassurantes contre ma peau.

« Bon dieu ! Oh, bon dieu ! bon dieu ! »

Il se releva.

« Je ne savais pas, je n'ai jamais pensé que tu… pourquoi ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? »

Il semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots ou de me frapper.

« Lance »

Je me rapetissai, presque nu et vulnérable. Soudain, il me parut si grand et si puissant… pourquoi ne l'avais-je jamais vu comme cela auparavant ? Parce qu'avant, je n'avais jamais sérieusement envisagé qu'il puisse me faire du mal.

« Lance, je t'en prie… »

Durant un moment, j'ai eu peur, vraiment peur, et je me sentais tellement coupable et pris de remords.

« Je suis désolé, murmurai-je, Je suis désolé, Lance. Je suis désolé. »

L'instant d'après, il était sur moi, pas pour m'étrangler ni même me blesser, mais _me câliner_. Il me câlinait en m'étreignant comme s'il craignait de me voir fuir ou disparaître.

« Plus jamais, me siffla-t-il férocement à l'oreille, Ne refais plus jamais ça. »

Et je versai des larmes de confusion et de soulagement. Je pleurai contre son épaule et il me berça gentiment comme un bébé. C'était si étrange, et tellement plus intime que tout ce que j'avais pu vivre jusque là. Je réalisai soudainement combien j'avais longuement désiré des caresses et le contact humain. Cela semblait si vrai, si agréable qu'il n'en fallut pas plus pour que mes paupières se ferment. La fatigue émotionnelle me submergeait. La dernière chose que je vis avant de sombrer dans le sommeil était la longue cicatrice blanche sur l'avant-bras bronzé de mon sauveur.

Métamorphose.


End file.
